A Concert For Friendship
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Chan Clan & James Louis get assigned to work for Mr. Socrates, Wally starts showing his true feelings for Anne, does she feel the same way? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Listening To The Chan Clan Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Butch Cassidy And the Sundance Kids, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Butch Cassidy And the Sundance Kids are copyrights of Hanna Barbera.**

**Listening To The Chan Clan Part 1**

**Previously on Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Butch Cassidy And the Sundance Kids:**

**Students: **_**Sundance Kids**_**;**

_**Sundance Kids**_**;**

_**Sundance Kids**_**;**

_**Sundance Kids**_**!**

**Merilee looked out of the curtain at the audience.**

**"Oh wow, Butch," Merilee said. "I have never felt this nervous before!"**

**"Don't worry so much, Merilee," Wally laughed. "at least you're not the lead singer!"**

**Once they were onstage, Butch and the Sundance Kids began to perform.**

**Butch: **_**Blue**_**;**

_**Colors my mind**_**;**

_**Whenever I**_**'**_**m**_**;**

_**Thinking about you**_**;**

_**Blue**_**;**

_**Colors I see**_**;**

_**It even has me**_**;**

_**Living without you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m blue**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m blue**_**;**

_**My wall is green**_**;**

_**In the springtime**_**;**

_**You are mine**_**;**

_**Now everything**_**;**

_**Has turned gray**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s a cool day**_**;**

_**You are away**_**;**

_**Now blue**_**;**

_**Colors my mind**_**;**

_**Whenever I**_**'**_**m**_**;**

_**Thinking about you**_**;**

_**Blue**_**;**

_**Colors I see**_**;**

_**It even has me**_**;**

**Living without you;**

_**I**_**'**_**m blue**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m blue**_**.**

**After their final song, Butch and his friends began to sign autographs, the happiest person in the audience was Suzie.**

**Now on Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Butch Cassidy And the Sundance Kids:**

**At Wally McDivers' house, Wally was getting ready for school just a few short weeks after the Sundance Kids' concert at Winston Prep Academy.**

**Wally heard I Got My Eye On You on his radio and decided to sing along.**

**Wally: **_**I've got your cover**_**;**

_**Know every move you make**_**;**

_**When you walk down the street**_**;**

**Know every step you take;**

_**You can**_**'**_**t escape me so**_**;**

_**Why not surrender**_**;**

_**Honey I**_**'**_**ll treat you so**_**;**

_**Warm and tender**_**;**

_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**'**_**ve got my eye on you**_**;**

_**Yes I do**_**;**

**I-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**'**_**ve got my eye on you**_**;**

_**Yes I do**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s no place where you can hide**_**;**

_**Cause I won't be satisfied**_**;**

_**Till you**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**;**

_**Love me too**_**.**

**Wally was off key, he was a better drummer than a singer.**

**Wally's younger sister, Stephanie was visiting him and her father for the weekend, she was downstairs in the kitchen with their father who was reading the newspaper.**

_**Oh**_**, **_**Wally**_**, Stephanie thought. **_**you definitely need some singing lessons**_**! **_**Ouch**_**!**

**"Stephanie," Mr. Jameson asked. "would you mind checking up on your brother?"**

**"But of course, Dad." Stephanie said.**

**Stephanie went upstairs and went to Wally's bedroom door to hear Wally singing terrible singing.**

**Wally: **_**Whenever life**_**;**

_**Starts getting me down**_**;**

_**All I gotta do**_**;**

_**Is think about you**_**;**

_**Things will get better**_**;**

_**Out of the blue**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**You miracle you**_**;**

_**Whenever life**_**;**

_**Stops being fun**_**;**

_**Whenever I**_**;**

_**Start coming undone**_**;**

_**You pull me together**_**;**

_**My wonderful one**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**You shine like the sun**_**;**

_**Just look what you've done**_**;**

_**You wonderful one**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**.**

**Stephanie knocked on Wally's bedroom door, "Are you ready for school?" she asked.**

**Wally came out of his bedroom.**

**"I'm ready for school, Steph," Wally said forgetfully. "I was just singing to my Little Miss Magic."**


	2. Listening To The Chan Clan Part 2

**Listening To The Chan Clan Part 2**

**Stephanie looked at the framed photograph on her older brother's nightstand.**

**"Anne Chan? Wally," Stephanie reprimanded. "I should not have to remind you that she already has a boyfriend!"**

**"Are you saying that that groovy tomboy is out of my league, Steph?" Wally asked.**

**"No," Stephanie told Wally truthfully. "what I am saying is, Anne is taken!"**

**At Quicksilver High School that very same morning, Merilee Wheeler stopped Wally in the hall just before English class.**

**Merilee saw all the pictures of Anne on the inside of Wally's locker.**

**"How come you have pictures of another girl besides me on the inside of your locker, Wallace Gerald McDivers?" Merilee asked, she was jealous of Anne.**

**"Don't take it so personally, Merilee," Wally said. "but I want Anne to return the same affection that I have for her."**

**"WHAT AFFECTION?" Merilee asked Wally, jealousy now turning to fury.**

**Over at the Worldwide Talent Agency, Mr. Socrates was listening to a different recording by the Chan Clan.**

**Henry: **_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Well**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve led me**_**;**

_**On a dizzy chase**_**;**

_**Going round in circles**_**;**

_**From place to place**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re going**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve**_**;**

_**Been**_**;**

_**Better watch out now**_**;**

_**Cause I**_**'**_**m closing in**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Mystery woman**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**.**

**Over at Winston Prep Academy, it was at recess as Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Anne, Tom, and Alan all got their musical instruments ready.**

**"Okay, Henry," Suzie called out. "let's begin."**

**Everyone on the plyground and the surrounding areas came around to hear Chan's melodious voice.**

**Henry: **_**When I was just a boy**_**;**

_**My daddy said to me**_**;**

_**You know the apple shouldn**_**'**_**t fall**_**;**

_**Too far from the family tree**_**;**

_**Countless generations**_**;**

_**Hang their hopes on you**_**;**

_**Ages of tradition**_**;**

_**Depend on what you do**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one man**_**;**

_**The number one hope of my family clan**_**;**

_**Gonna be like my dad**_**;**

_**Any way that I can**_**;**

_**I am**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**The first born of my father**_**;**

_**It makes me feel so glad**_**;**

_**Whenever people tell me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re just like your dad**_**;**

_**Out of all the fathers**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m glad that I got mine**_**;**

_**Out of all my brothers**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the first in line**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one man**_**;**

_**The number one hope of my family clan**_**;**

_**Gonna be like my dad**_**;**

_**Any way that I can**_**;**

_**I am**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**Someday in the future**_**;**

_**When my dad is gone**_**;**

_**I know that he**_**'**_**ll go happy**_**;**

_**Knowing that his name lives on**_**;**

_**When I am a father**_**;**

_**I only hope someday**_**;**

_**My first born**_**;**

_**Will turn to me**_**;**

_**And I'll hear him say**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one man**_**;**

_**The number one hope of my family clan**_**;**

_**Gonna be like my dad**_**;**

_**Any way that I can**_**;**

_**I am**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**.**

**Alan &amp; Tom put their instruments back into their cases and took their lip balms out of their pockets.**


	3. Listening To The Chan Clan Part 3

** Listening To The Chan Clan Part 3**

** Anne followed suit and put her electric keyboard away.**

** Henry, Stanley, and Suzie did as Anne, Alan, and Tom did before them and put their musical instruments away.**

** Anne heard Henry cough a little bit, "Are you all right?" she asked him.**

** "I'm fine, Anne," Henry answered. "just a little thirsty."**

** "Don't worry, Big Bro," Anne said to Henry. "I got you covered!"**

** Anne handed a bottle of water off to Henry who gratefully took it and gulped it down.**

** After school let out, it was time for Butch and his group to go to their gig.**

** Once at their gig in their home state of New York, Butch began to sing.**

** Butch: **_**I**_**'**_**m looking for someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**s looking for someone**_**;**

_**Maybe Baby**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**;**

_**Well I need somebody**_**;**

_**Who needs somebody**_**;**

_**Make my somebody you**_**;**

_**Girl I**_**'**_**ve been going crazy**_**;**

_**Watching you**_**;**

_**Got my eyes on you Baby**_**;**

_**I sure like you too**_**;**

_**And if I**_**'**_**m coming on strong**_**;**

_**Would you pardon me**_**;**

_**But I**_**'**_**ve been lonely for so long**_**;**

_**Could it be you**_**'**_**re lonely just like me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m looking for someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**s looking for someone**_**;**

_**Maybe Baby**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**;**

_**Everybody needs somebody**_**;**

_**Make my somebody you**_**;**

_**Could it be you**_**'**_**re lonely just like me**_**;**

_**Whoa oh**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m looking for someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**s looking for someone**_**;**

_**Maybe Baby**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**;**

_**Everybody needs somebody**_**;**

_**Make my somebody you**_**.**

** Butch and the rest of the Sundance Kids took their final bows when suddenly, Butch's ring began to beep.**

** "Butch, your ring." Merilee reminded.**

** Butch answered his ring.**

** "What is it, Mr. Socrates?" Butch asked.**

** "I have hired some new agents to help you out." Mr. Socrates told Butch.**

** "New agents," Stephanie asked Mr. Socrates curiously. "just who are they?"**

** "Come to headquarters," Mr. Socrates said to Butch and the rest of the band. "and see for yourselves."**

** Butch **_**immediately**_** ended his call.**

** "What's going on, Butch?" Stephanie asked.**

** "We are needed at headquarters, Steph." Butch answered.**

** Over at the Worldwide Talent Agency, the Chan clan waited for the Sundance Kids &amp; Elvis with Chu Chu by their side.**

** Anne began to sing a song by the Sundance Kids in order to keep them at ease.**

** Anne: **_**Blue**_**;**

_** Colors my mind**_**;**

_** Whenever I**_**'**_**m**_**;**

_** Thinking about you**_**;**

_** Blue**_**;**

_** Colors I see**_**;**

_** It even has me**_**;**

_** Living without you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m blue**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m blue**_**;**

_** My wall is green**_**;**

_** In the springtime**_**;**

_** You are mine**_**;**

_** Now everything**_**;**

_** Has turned gray**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s a cool day**_**;**

_** You are away**_**;**

_** Now blue**_**;**

_** Colors my mind**_**;**

_** Whenever **__**I**_**'**_**m**_**;**

_** Thinking about you**_**;**

_** Blue**_**;**

_** Colors I see**_**;**

_** It even has me**_**;**

_** Living without you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m blue**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m blue**_**.**

** For once, it was Tom who was a bit too serene for his own good.**

** "Hey, wake up," Suzie said, shaking Tom. "Tom."**

** Tom **_**did not**_** even stir.**

** "Suzie," Alan said. "try again."**

** "Hey, wake up," Suzie said, shaking Tom once again. "Tom."**

** Again, Tom slept on.**

** "Let me try," Anne said to the two older siblings in her group. "hey, Genius, you are going to be late for school!"**

** Tom's eyes shot open in a state of sheer panic, "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed frantically.**


	4. Arrival Of The Sundance Kids

** Arrival Of The Sundance Kids**

** "Sorry, Tom, I guess Cheetah's singing calmed you down a little **_**too**_** well." Alan said.**

** "I guess I should consider this even Steven for when Suzie, Anne, and I locked you in the closet while we were searching for Prince Hareem." Tom told Alan.**

** "Yeah, now we're even." Alan said to Tom.**

** Alan saw Stanley doing a rowing style stretch and heard his older brother's right shoulder crack.**

** "Oh! Now **_**that**_** feels better." Stanley said.**

** Henry just yawned and impatiently checked his wristwatch.**

** "When will Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids get here?" Henry asked impatiently.**

** "Oh, Henry," Flip laughed. "just be patient."**

** Suddenly, the Sundance Kids arrived at the Worldwide Talent Angency.**

** "Oh wow," Stephanie, Wally, and Butch exclaimed. "the Chan clan is here!"**

** Merilee took one look at Anne who sat next to James, "Hmph!" she scoffed.**

** Anne looked at the individual members of the Sundance Kids' band.**

** "Butch, Wally, Stephanie, Merilee, and Elvis," Anne exclaimed. "it's so far out to see all of you again!"**

** Anne looked at James before standing up.**

** "Go ahead, Sheila," James said. "it does not bother me in the least if you hug either Butch or Wally."**

** "Thank you, James," Anne said. "you are indeed the best boyfriend ever!"**

** Merilee spotted Anne hugging Wally but she didn't **_**even**_** know that it was a **_**friendly**_** hug.**

_**Well**_**, Merilee thought sourly. **_**if that little tramp thinks she can move in on my Wally**_**, **_**then she's got another thing coming**_**.**

** Anne then gave a friendly hug to Stephanie.**

** "Thanks for the hug, Anne." Stephanie said to her good friend.**

** "You're quite welcome, Stephanie." Anne said kindly.**

** Anne then gave a much **_**firmer**_** friendly hug to Butch.**

** "Thanks for the hug, Anne." Butch said to his good friend.**

** "You're quite welcome, Butch." Anne said kindly.**

** "The Sundance Kids, Butch Cassidy," Butch said. "and the Chan clan reporting for duty, Mr. Socrates."**

** "Please proceed." Mr. Socrates said to Butch, the Sundance Kids, and the Chan Clan.**

** Butch, the Sundance Kids, and the Chan Clan went inside the room to talk to Mr. Socrates with Elvis &amp; Chu Chu following close behind them.**

** Stephanie stopped the dog duo.**

** "Not you, Elvis," Stephanie said firmly. "you &amp; Chu Chu stay out here!"**

** On the way in to see Mr. Socrates, Scooter had a question for Stephanie.**

** "Miss Stephanie?" Scooter asked.**

** "Yes, Scooter," Stephanie answered. "what is it?"**

** "How come Elvis &amp; Chu Chu can't come in with us?" Scooter asked Stephanie curiously.**

** "That is because Mr. Socrates is allergic to dogs." Stephanie explained to Scooter.**

** "I understand much too well," Tom told Stephanie. "the presence of a feline aggravates my respiratory system!"**

** Once inside the room, they were awaiting their new assignment.**

** "What are our new orders, Mr. Socrates?" Butch asked curiously.**

** "I'll get to that, Butch, though," Mr. Socrates said. "but first, I need to explain a few things to the Chans."**

** "Explain away, Mr. Socrates." Henry said.**

** "First off," Mr. Socrates said. "Henry?"**

** "Yes, Mr. Socrates?" Henry answered.**

** "I had asked your father to tell your brother, Alan, to insert a special chip into yours, Anne's, and Scooter's Chan coms," Mr. Socrates said. "these special chips will act like Butch's ring, Henry, you are Chan clan leader number one, Anne, you are Chan clan leader number two, and Scooter, you are Chan clan leader number three, your cover is a gig at the imperial palace."**

** "The imperial palace," Suzie &amp; Merilee said in unison. "groovy!"**

** Mr. Socrates printed out two identical envelopes.**

** "These envelopes contain further information about your mission, there is one for you Sundance Kids as well as one for the Chan clan." Mr. Socrates explained as Elvis sneaked in with Chu Chu **_**trying**_** to stop him.**

** "We won't let you down." Anne said to Mr. Socrates.**

** "Good," Mr. Socrates said to Anne. "and **_**one more**_** thing, (A-a-achoo)."**

** "What's that, Mr. Socrates?" Stanley asked.**

** "Get those dogs out of here! (A-a-achoo)!" Mr. Socrates said.**

** "Gesundheit, Mr. Socrates." Butch said as he, the Sundance Kids, and the Chan clan quickly raced out of the Worldwide Talent Agency.**


	5. Takeoff To Japan

** Takeoff To Japan**

** Outside the building of the Worldwide Talent Agency, the Chan clan saw the jet plane that belonged to the Sundance Kids snd they **_**immediately**_** ran into a problem.**

** "Uh-oh, Henry," Scooter said seriously. "how will we fly to Japan **_**without**_** an airplane like the Sundance Kids have?"**

** Suzie glanced over at Alan, "Have you invented a new Chan plan for the van by any chance?" she asked him.**

** "Yes I have, Suzie," Alan answered. "hit the new Chan plan, Henry!"**

** "You had better **_**not**_** have invented another Chan plan X, Alan." Henry said with exasperation.**

** "Hey," Alan said to Henry. "I **_**did**_** apologize to you for that, didn't I?"**

** "You sure did, Alan." Henry agreed.**

** "Good, so now that we've established that," Alan said to Henry. "hit that Chan plan!"**

** Henry hit the new Chan plan and the Chan van converted into a silver gray jet plane.**

** "Far out, Alan," Henry exclaimed. "now **_**we**_** can fly to Japan too!"**

** Anne was clinging tightly to James's hand when Merilee separated Anne's hand from James's hand.**

** "What's going on here?" Anne asked.**

** "That's what **_**I**_** would like to know," James agreed. "why have you separated me from my Sheila?"**

** "To put it simply, since you stole **_**my**_** boyfriend from **_**me**_**," Merilee said to Anne in a jealous manner. "then **_**your**_** boyfriend will be riding with Elvis, Butch, Stephanie, and me!"**

** Wally came over to the Chan clan's jet from the Sundance jet.**

** "Actually, Merilee," Wally said. "Elvis &amp; I will be riding in the silver jet with the Chan clan."**

** Merilee grabbed James and pulled him by the hand to the Sundance Kids' jet.**

** "Sheila!" James called out to Anne.**

** "Cute Koala!" Anne called back to James.**

** "Come on, Anne," Wally said. "let's go."**

** "But, Wally, what about James?" Anne asked curiously.**

** "James will be all right traveling with Butch, don't worry." **

** "Do you really think so, Wally?" Anne asked curiously.**

** "I **_**know**_** so." Wally said comfortingly.**

** Anne &amp; Wally boarded the silver jet with Chu Chu &amp; Elvis by their side.**

** Once they took off, Henry began to talk to Suzie who sat next to him.**

** "So, Suzie, what are the details of our assignment?" Henry asked.**

** Suzie opened the envelope and read the assignment.**

** "According to this, we will be staying at the emperial palace where we will be having our gig with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, we will get the rest of the information straight from the emperor." Suzie answered Henry.**

** Over in the Sundance jet, Merilee was passionately kissing James while Butch began to talk to Stephanie who sat next to him.**

** "So, Stephanie, what are the details of our assignment?" Butch asked.**

** Stephanie opened the envelope and read the assignment.**

** "According to this, we will be staying at the emperial palace where we will be having our gig with the Chan clan, we will get the rest of the information straight from the emperor." Stephanie answered Butch.**

** It was a long trip to Japan, at one point, Butch decided to put the Sundance jet on autopilot so he and the Sundance Kids could rehearse for their upcoming gig in Japan, luckily for them, James was around to fill in for Wally on drums as Butch began to sing.**

** Butch: **_**Whenever life**_**;**

_**Starts getting me down**_**;**

_**All I gotta do**_**;**

_**Is think about you**_**;**

_**Things will get better**_**;**

_**Out of the blue**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**You miracle you**_**;**

_**Whenever life**_**;**

_**Stops being fun**_**;**

_**Whenever I**_**;**

_**Start coming undone**_**;**

_**You pull me together**_**;**

_**My wonderful one**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**You shine like the sun**_**;**

_**Just look what you**_**'**_**ve done**_**;**

_**You wonderful one**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**.**

** Over in the silver jet, Butch decided to put it on autopilot so he and the rest of the Chan clan could rehearse for their upcoming gig in Japan as Henry began to sing.**

** Henry: **_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** Well**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve led me**_**;**

_** On a dizzy chase**_**;**

_** Going round in circles**_**;**

_** From place to place**_**;**

_** I know where**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re going**_**;**

_** I know where**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve**_**;**

_** Been**_**;**

_** Better watch out now**_**;**

_** Cause **__**I**_**'**_**m closing in**_**;**

_** Oh**_**;**

_** Mystery woman**_**;**

_** You**_**;**

_** Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_** Mystery woman**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_** Mine**_**;**

_** Someday**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_** Bet you **__**can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_** Hide from me**_**;**

_** Cause when I**_**;**

_** Catch you**_**;**

_** I will**_**;**

_** Set you free**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** Mystery woman**_**;**

_** You**_**;**

_** Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_** Mystery woman**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_** Mine**_**;**

_** Someday**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_** Bet you **__**can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_** Hide from me**_**;**

_** Cause when I**_**;**

_** Catch you**_**;**

_** I will**_**;**

_** Set you free**_**.**

** "Encore," Wally cheered. "encore!"**

** "Anything for you, Wally my friend," Anne said. "let's play our next number, Henry!"**

** The Chan clan began to play as Henry sang again.**

** Henry: **_**You were such a mystery to me**_**;**

_** You played the game of kiss and run away**_**;**

_** Pretending I was just another guy**_**;**

_** But Honey**_**, **_**kisses don**_**'**_**t lie**_**;**

_** Oh baby quit your stalling**_**;**

_** Cause girl I know you**_**'**_**re falling**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s**_**;**

_** Something**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_** Know what you**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** You had me guessing for a while**_**;**

_** You toyed with me just like a cat does a mouse**_**;**

_** Didn**_**'**_**t believe that you loved me**_**;**

_** But then I found your diary**_**;**

_** I read how much you loved me**_**;**

_** How much you**_**'**_**re thinking of me**_**;**

_** So girl you might as well give up**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_** Know what you**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** Hey**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_** Know what**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** Hey**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_** Know what**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**.**


	6. More To The Mission Part 1

**More To The Mission Part 1**

**The next morning bright &amp; early, Butch switched the autopilot off on the Sundance jet.**

**James was the second to rise after Butch, "What time is it, Butch Mate?" he asked groggily.**

**"It is six o'clock, James," Butch answered. "we will be in Japan in three hours from now."**

**Stephanie awoke to the sound of her stomach grumbling.**

**"Three hours till we land in Japan," Stephanie complained. "I hope we can stop somewhere for a bite to eat."**

**Merilee was the last one to rise &amp; shine, "Oh, Stephanie, you are beginning to sound like Wally, and speaking of that brother of yours, I hope he is happy with his new girlfriend." she said.**

**That very same morning bright &amp; early, Henry switched the autopilot off on the silver jet.**

**Stanley was the second to rise after Henry, "What time is it, Henry?" he asked groggily.**

**"It is six o'clock, Stanley," Henry answered. "we will be in Japan in three hours from now."**

**Wally awoke to the sound of his stomach grumbling.**

**"Three hours till we land in Japan," Wally complained. "I hope we can stop somewhere for a bite to eat."**

**Suzie was the last one to rise &amp; shine, "Oh, Wally, can't you think of anything else besides your stomach?" she asked.**

**Anne turned to Wally, "Why do you have pictures of me on you? Shouldn't you have pictures of Merilee on you instead of pictures of me?" she asked him.**

**"It is because I'm your biggest fan," Wally answered Anne. "and I also want to be your friend, I just wish that Merilee understood that I wasn't trying to make her jealous."**

**"I see a place to land!" Scooter exclaimed.**

**"Good call, Scooter," Henry said. "I will signal Butch so we can meet to make a pitstop for food as well as a bathroom break."**

**"That's good," Mimi said to Henry. "because, I don't think I can hold it much longer, I gotta go!"**

**Over in the Sundance jet, Butch got a call from Henry.**

**"Sundance jet, this is Butch Cassidy speaking, over." Butch said.**

**"Butch, this is Henry," Henry said. "we need to land right away, over."**

**"Why is that, Henry?" Butch asked the Chan family's eldest.**

**"I need to go to the bathroom!" came Mimi's screams from the background.**

**"As you heard, Mimi needs to go to the bathroom," Henry said to Butch. "and the rest of us hadn't eaten anything yet, so, I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone? Over."**

**"Sounds good to me, Henry, Butch Cassisy, over and out!" Butch said.**

**Once they landed in Seattle Washington, Suzie transformed the Chans' silver jet back into the Chan van while Butch drove the Sundance Kids' car out of their jet's back hatch at the airport.**

**At a payphone outside a restaurant, Henry called his father, Charlie Chan, while Suzie, Stanley, and Stephanie went into the restaurant to order fifteen breakfasts, and Wally &amp; Anne began to clear up a misunderstanding with Merilee.**

**"So, Wally," Merilee asked curiously. "why do you have pictures of Anne anyway?"**

**"Because, I'm her biggest fan," Wally answered Merilee. "so there is no need for you to be jealous anymore."**

**"You're her fan, Wally?" Merilee asked curiously.**

**"That's right," Wally answered Merilee. "I'm her fan, but I also want to be her friend."**

**Merilee saw Wally giving Anne a friendly hug.**

**"You want to be friends with Anne?" Merilee asked Wally.**

**Wally then released his grip upon Anne, "That's right." he said to Merilee.**

**"And I'd also like to be friends with **_**you**_**, Merilee." Anne said.**

**"Is that true, Anne?" Merilee asked with curiosity.**

**"Yes, Merilee," Anne said. "it's true."**

**Merilee simply hugged Anne, "That is the best news I ever heard!" she exclaimed, letting Anne go.**

**After breakfast, the two jets took to the sky for Japan.**


	7. More To The Mission Part 2

** More To The Mission Part 2**

** At precisely nine o'clock that morning, the two jet airplanes landed in Japan.**

** Stanley transformed the Chans' silver jet back into the Chan van while Butch drove the Sundance Kids' car out of their jet's back hatch at the airport.**

** James was now riding with the Chan siblings while Wally &amp; Elvis rode with the rest of the Sundance Kids in their car, Stephanie was relieved to have her big brother and their dog back.**

** Once at the Imperial Palace, Emperor Hikaru Yukimura (**_**Yukimura Hikaru**_**) and Empress Ayaka Yukimura (**_**Yukimura Ayaka**_**) were waiting for them.**

** "Sundance Kids, Butch Cassidy, and the Chan clan," Empress Ayaka said. "you made it, perfect timing."**

** "Why have you sent for us your..." Butch began, watching the emperor hugging Anne gladly.**

** "Oh, Hikari, my daughter," Empress Ayaka exclaimed. "I am so glad you're here!"**

** "What are you talking about, Lady," Flip asked Empress Ayaka. "do you need glasses or what?"**

** "Flip!" Henry scolded sharply.**

** "Sorry, Henry." Flip sighed.**

** "That's quite all right," Empress Ayaka said to Henry, then turning to Anne, she added. "now, who are you my dear girl?"**

** Anne looked at the emperor &amp; empress.**

** "I am Anne Jodie Chan, a humble musician, and a detective's daughter." she answered the empress.**

** "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Chan," Emperor Hikaru said. "our mistake, you look so much like our daughter that we thought you were her."**

** "I see." Anne said, she was a bit nervous.**

** "So," Stephanie asked curiously. "what is the rest of our assignment?"**

** "We had our imperial adviser turn Hikari's bedroom into a top of the line hideaway, but when we went in there to wake her for her imperial school day early this morning," Emperor Hikaru explained. "we soon discovered that Hikari was missing!"**

** Butch was curious, as curious as Wally &amp; Stanley were afraid.**

** "What does **_**that**_** have to do with our assignment?" Butch asked the emperor &amp; empress.**

** "We have summoned you, to investigate Hikari's disappearance." Empress Ayaka answered Butch.**

** "And since you do not know the way to the room where Hikari sleeps &amp; studies," Emperor Hikaru said to the Chan clan &amp; the Sundance Kids. "I will send for our imperial adviser, Yuki."**

** Once Yuki was summoned, he took the Sundance Kids and the Chan family to Princess Hikari's bedroom.**

** Once he entered the princess's bedroom, Henry found a **_**very important**_** lead.**

** "Hmmm," Henry wondered. "what is this?"**

** Stephanie came over to see what Henry had found on the floor, "Those look to me like... muddy shoe prints." she said to him.**

** "You're right, Stephie," Henry said. "and just look at them."**

** Stephanie looked at the footprints closely, "The princess didn't willingly **_**walk**_** out of this room." she deduced.**

** "She didn't?" Stanley asked Stephanie.**

** "Obviously not, Stanley," Stephanie answered feeling exasperated. "Princess Hikari was dragged off by someone!"**

** "So, the dame was kidnapped?" Flip asked Stephanie curiously.**

** "That's right, Flip," Suzie answered just before Stephanie even got her chance to speak. "we had better tell their imperial highnesses at once!"**

** As soon as the Sundance Kids &amp; the Chan clan raced off to tell the emperor &amp; empress what they had just found out, Yuki began to contact his employees.**

** "Those pesky kid detectives are on to us." Yuki said.**

** "Duh, what do you want us to do with her, Boss?" one of the employees asked.**

** "Oh, what I have to put up with," Yuki said to his employee. "use the robot on her!"**

** "Whatever you say, Boss." another employee said to Yuki.**

** A short while later, the two music groups found the emperor &amp; empress in the central courtyard overseeing to the watering of their plants.**

** "Your majesties," Suzie panted breathlessly. "your majesties."**

** Emperor Hikaru turned his attention to Suzie, "What is it?" he asked her.**

** "Our suspicions were confirmed," Suzie said to the emperor. "your daughter was kidnapped!"**

** "Kidnapped? By who?" Empress Ayaka asked Suzie.**

** "We don't know that yet," Suzie answered Empress Ayaka. "but we're working on it."**

** Scooter decided to use his Chan com to give Mr. Socrates a ring.**

** "Chan clan leader number three calling Mr. Socrates," Scooter said. "come in, Mr. Socrates."**

** "This is Mr. Socrates," Mr. Socrates said. "what is it, Scooter?"**

** "Our suspicions were confirmed," Scooter said to Mr. Socrates. "the princess was kidnapped!"**

** "Good," Mr. Socrates said to Scooter. "now, you must find out who is doing the kidnapping and why they are doing it."**

** "Right." Scooter said.**

** Scooter signed off of his Chan com.**

** "Your majesty?" Tom asked Empress Ayaka curiously.**

** "Yes, Tom?" Empress Ayaka answered.**

** "What does the princess look like?" Tom asked Empress Ayaka.**

** The empress showed the Sundance Kids and the Chan clan a picture of a girl with short black hair in double buns, brown eyes, and wearing a sakura pink kimono, white tabi socks, and wooden zori sandals with black straps.**


	8. More To The Mission Part 3

** More To The Mission Part 3**

** "Wow! Your highness," Stanley said. "no wonder you thought my little sister was your daughter!"**

** "Yeah Anne, you &amp; Kari could pass off for twins!" Flip said.**

** "Excuse me, Flip, " Alan said. "Annie **_**already has**_** a twin, **_**me**_**!"**

** "Oh, Alan," Anne laughed. "Flip didn't mean anything by it."**

** "Anyway," Suzie asked the emperor. "what is our gig **_**this time**_**?"**

** "Now, comes the **_**real reason**_** as to why you were summoned." Emperor Hikaru said to the Sundance Kids and the Chan clan.**

** "What is it?" Suzie asked Emperor Hikaru.**

** "Your assignment," Emperor Hikaru answered Suzie. "is to pose as Hikari to fool the Wicked Witnesses."**

** "Wicked Witnesses," Stanley &amp; Wally said to the emperor &amp; empress in unison. "that's all for me, fans!"**

** Wally turned to flee but he had been held back by Stephanie.**

** Stanley also turned to flee but he had been held back by Suzie.**

** "Oh no," Stephanie &amp; Suzie said in unison to Stanley &amp; Wally. "you two are staying **_**right here**_** with us!"**

** "But we only need one **_**female**_** member of the Chan family," Empress Ayaka said. "**_**her**_**."**

** The empress pointed at Anne with her index finger.**

** "**_**Me**_**, your majesty? Couldn't Suzie pose as your daughter? She rocks pink **_**better**_** than I do anyway." Anne protested to Empress Ayaka.**

** "Anne," Suzie said. "the princess's wardrobe won't even fit me, I don't even have her build, **_**you**_** do."**

** "Okay, your imperial highnesses, I'll do it," Anne sighed. "but there are **_**two other**_** problems."**

** "What are they?" Emperor Hikaru asked Anne curiously.**

** "Does Hikari wear anything blue? If so, then, I'll wear it, and how can I put my hair up in two little buns like that when it is **_**too**_** short?" Anne asked curiously.**

** "Yes, Hikari wears blue mostly, because she is a tomboy and a feminist." Emperor Hikaru answered Anne.**

** "What a coincidence," Anne said to Emperor Hikaru. "I **_**too**_** am a tomboy and a feminist!"**

** "And don't worry about your hair, Anne," Merilee said kindly. "I will help you after your band's performance, luckily, your band's performance is right after ours."**

** "Thank you, Merilee," Anne said. "you are such a good friend."**

** "You're welcome, Anne." Merilee said.**

** Later on that evening, just before the Sundance Kids' performance, Butch cleared his throat and began talk to Mr. Socrates.**

** "This is Sundance One calling Mr. Socrates," Butch said. "come in, Mr. Socrates."**

** "This is Mr. Socrates," Mr. Socrates said. "have you found any clues, Butch?"**

** "Just some dragged off footprints, Mr. Socrates," Butch answered. "that's all we have found so far."**

** "Keep searching for clues," Mr. Socrates told Butch. "and then, get back to me."**

** "Yes, sir." Butch said, getting off his call.**

** Two hours later, it was time for the concert.**

** "We are all set, Butch." Stephanie said.**

** Butch cleared his throat and he began to sing.**

** Butch: **_**Whenever life**_**;**

_**Starts getting me down**_**;**

_**All I gotta do**_**;**

_**Is think about you**_**;**

_**Things will get better**_**;**

_**Out of the blue**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**You miracle you**_**;**

_**Whenever life**_**;**

_**Stops being fun**_**;**

_**Whenever I**_**;**

_**Start coming undone**_**;**

_**You pull me together**_**;**

_**My wonderful one**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**;**

_**You shine like the sun**_**;**

_**Just look what you**_**'**_**ve done**_**;**

_**You wonderful one**_**;**

_**Little Miss Magic**_**.**

** "**_**Futatabi**_**," Emperor Hikaru &amp; Empress Ayaka shouted, clapping their hands. "**_**futatabi**_**!"**

** Butch began to sing once more.**

** Butch: **_**I**_**'**_**m looking for someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**s looking for someone**_**;**

_**Maybe Baby**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**;**

_**Well I need somebody**_**;**

_**Who needs somebody**_**;**

_**Make my somebody you**_**;**

_**Girl I**_**'**_**ve been going crazy**_**;**

_**Watching you**_**;**

_**Got my eyes on you Baby**_**;**

_**I sure like you too**_**;**

_**And if I**_**'**_**m coming on strong**_**;**

_**Would you pardon me**_**;**

_**But I**_**'**_**ve been lonely for so long**_**;**

_**Could it be you**_**'**_**re lonely just like me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m looking for someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**s looking for someone**_**;**

_**Maybe Baby**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**;**

_**Everybody needs somebody**_**;**

_**Make my somebody you**_**;**

_**Could it be you**_**'**_**re lonely just like me**_**;**

_**Whoa oh**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m looking for someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**s looking for someone**_**;**

_**Maybe Baby**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**;**

_**Everybody needs somebody**_**;**

_**Make my somebody you**_**.**

** After the Sundance Kids' performance, it was time for the Chan clan to perform, Henry began to sing.**

** Henry: **_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** Well**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve led me**_**;**

_** On a dizzy chase**_**;**

_** Going round in circles**_**;**

_** From place to place**_**;**

_** I know where**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re going**_**;**

_** I know where**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve**_**;**

_** Been**_**;**

_** Better watch out now**_**;**

_** Cause **__**I**_**'**_**m closing in**_**;**

_** Oh**_**;**

_** Mystery woman**_**;**

_** You**_**;**

_** Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_** Mystery woman**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_** Mine**_**;**

_** Someday**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_** Bet you **__**can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_** Hide from me**_**;**

_** Cause when I**_**;**

_** Catch you**_**;**

_** I will**_**;**

_** Set you free**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_** Mystery woman**_**;**

_** You**_**;**

_** Can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_** Mystery woman**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_** Mine**_**;**

_** Someday**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_** Bet you **__**can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_** Hide from me**_**;**

_** Cause when I**_**;**

_** Catch you**_**;**

_** I will**_**;**

_** Set you free**_**.**

**While the Chan clan performed, they were being watched.**

** "What are our new orders?" a man asked.**

** "Your new orders," Yuki said to the man. "are to bring the princess look alike to me!"**

** "Right, Boss." the man said.**

** The concert continued as the Chan clan sang their second song.**

** Henry: **_**I**_**'**_**ve got your cover**_**;**

_** Know every move you make**_**;**

_** When you walk down the street**_**;**

_** Know every step you take**_**;**

_** You can**_**'**_**t escape me so**_**;**

_** Why not surrender**_**;**

_** Honey I**_**'**_**ll treat you so**_**;**

_** Warm and tender**_**;**

_** I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**'**_**ve got my eye on you**_**;**

_** Yes I do**_**;**

_** I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**-**_**I**_**'**_**ve got my eye on you**_**;**

_** Yes I do**_**;**

_** There**_**'**_**s no place where you can hide**_**;**

_** Cause I won**_**'**_**t be satisfied**_**;**

_** Till you**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**-**_**u**_**;**

_** Love me too**_**.**

** After the concert, Anne had changed out of her usual attire and into one of Princess Hikari's blue kimonos.**

** Merilee had taken Anne's orange baseball cap off and she began brushing Anne's hair out.**

** And to Suzie's surprise, Anne's hair **_**was**_** long enough to put into pigtail buns **_**without**_** her baseball cap.**

** Wally came into the princess's bedroom and gasped when he saw Anne.**

** "Who is **_**that**_**?" Wally asked Merilee.**

** "Wally, you kook," Anne exclaimed. "it's me, Anne!"**

** "You're not Anne," Wally laughed. "Anne wears her hair under an orange baseball cap, **_**not**_** up in two small buns!"**

** "I will prove to you that this is my sister, who's your favorite baseball player?" Suzie asked.**

** "Boo Blue." Anne answered Suzie.**

** Now, Wally was in shock.**

** "Anne! Is that **_**really**_** you," Wally gasped, looking like he had swallowed his chewing gum. "you look so... so... so feminine."**

** "I told you it was me," Anne said to Wally. "what are you doing here anyway?"**

** "Supper is ready, girls." Wally said to Anne, Suzie, and Merilee kindly.**


	9. Scream In The Night

** Scream In The Night**

** "We will be right there." Suzie told Wally.**

** "Good, because we are about to start eating." Wally said.**

** Once the girls made it down to the dining room, Alan was teaching Butch a bit more Japanese.**

** "**_**Wau**_**, **_**An wa**_**," Butch said in Japanese. "**_**kimi ga utsukushiku mieru**_**!"**

** Tom pulled out the chair that was in between his own &amp; Alan's for Anne to sit in at the table.**

** "**_**Butchi**_**, **_**arigat**__**ōgozaimashita**_**.****" Anne replied in Japanese.**

** The Chans noticed that this was the **_**very first**_** time the Sundance Kids had ever used chopsticks.**

** Wally's chopsticks kept slipping out of his right hand, so Nancy had to assist him.**

** "There you go, Wally." Nancy said.**

** Three hours later, supper was over and two imperial servants were getting Anne ready for bed.**

** "**_**Soko ni wa**_**, **_**Hime Hikari**_**," the female servant said to Anne. "**_**subete no okiniiri no akai shiruku pajama o no beddo no tame no fuku o kite**_**, **_**iku**_**."**

** Anne then remembered that she shouldn't blow her cover.**

** "**_**Totemo Sakurako**_**, **_**arigat**__**ōgozaimashita**_**.****" Anne said to the female servant.**

** "**_**Anata ga**_**, **_**Hime o mottomo kangei shite iru**_**." Sakurako said to Anne.**

** "**_**Boku wa**_**, **_**Hime o o furo asunoasa o kakimashou ka**_**?" the male servant asked Anne.**

** "**_**Īe arigatō**_**, **_**T**__**akeru**_**,****" Anne said to the male servant. "**_**boku wa daij**__**ōbu naidarou**_**.****"**

** "**_**Hij**__**ō ni yoku**_**, **_**H**__**ime**_**.****" Takeru &amp; Sakurako said to Anne in unison.**

** Sakurako &amp; Takeru left the princess's bedroom as Anne climbed into bed.**

** Over in the bedroom the nine boys &amp; two dogs shared, Henry was preparing to call Mr. Socrates while Alan, for a change, was a bit nervous.**

** "What's got you so twitchy, Alan?" Tom asked curiously.**

** "I'm just worried about Anne, that's all, Tom." Alan answered his younger brother.**

** "I can't believe that **_**I**_**'**_**m**_** saying this," Wally said to Alan. "but you need to stop worrying and be brave."**

** "But," Alan asked. "how can I be brave when my twin sister could be in danger?"**

** "Chill out, Alan," Butch said. "I think you need to relax."**

** "Yes," Stanley said. "why don't you try to get some sleep, Alan?"**

** "Okay, Stanley." Alan said.**

** The boys all decided to hit the hay.**

** Over in the bedroom the five girls shared, Merilee was busy brushing her hair while Suzie, for a change, was a bit nervous.**

** "What's got you so nervous, Suzie?" Nancy asked curiously.**

** "I'm just worried about Anne, that's all, Nancy." Suzie answered her younger sister.**

** "Like I keep telling Wally," Stephanie said to Suzie. "stop worrying and be brave."**

** "But," Suzie asked. "how can I be brave when my younger sister could be in danger?"**

** "Chill out, Suzie," Merilee said. "I think you need to relax."**

** "Yes," Mimi said. "why don't you try to get some sleep, Suzie?"**

** "Okay, Mimi." Suzie said.**

** The girls all decided to hit the hay.**

** At around midnight that night, a mysterious figure crept into the princess's bedroom and grabbed Anne who awoke with a jolt.**

** "What are you doing? Help!" Anne called out in a muffled voice.**

** A few moments later back in the boys' bedroom, James awoke to Anne's muffled screaming.**

** "Oh no," James shouted out. "Sheila!"**


	10. A Very Important Clue Found

**A Very Important Clue Found**

**Butch &amp; Henry were the second two to wake up after James.**

**"What's the matter, James?" Butch asked groggily.**

**"Sheila has been captured, Mate." James answered Butch.**

**"Oh no," Henry exclaimed. "my worst fear realized! I am such a bad older brother!"**

**"There's no time to feel sorry for yourself right now, Henry," Stanley said urgently. "we have to go wake the girls up!"**

**Back with the kidnapper, Anne was struggling with her bindings and screaming at her captor.**

**"Let me go right now," Anne shouted at her captor from the back seat. "I'm warning you!"**

**The man turned his head toward Anne, "Not a chance!" he shouted at Anne.**

**"You had better let me go right now," Anne told her captor defiantly. "I'm warning you, I know Tai Chi!"**

**"My master has requested you to join us at the Hidden Temple in the Hills!" the man told Anne.**

**"What does your master want with me?" Anne asked the man.**

**"You pose a great threat to my master's plan!" the man answered Anne.**

**"Who are you creeps?" Anne asked the man.**

**Back in the imperial palace, the boys, Chu Chu, and Elvis went into the bedroom that the five girls were sleeping in.**

**"Suzie, Suzie," Henry shouted, shaking his younger sister. "wake up, Suzie!"**

**Suzie opened her sleepy brown eyes, "What is it, Henry?" she asked groggily.**

**"Anne got herself kidnapped, we need to rescue her right away!" Henry told Suzie seriously.**

**The other girls awoke, one at a time.**

**"Um, Henry," Nancy suggested. "I think we should search the princess's bedroom so we can see if there are any clues."**

**"Good thinking, Nancy." Henry said.**

**While searching Princess Hikari's bedroom, Stanley began whistling one of his group's songs while Wally began to sing it.**

**Wally: **_**Lurking in the shadows**_**;**

_**Hiding behind the wall**_**;**

_**Searching every clue**_**;**

_**Out way upon a fall**_**;**

_**Undercover man**_**;**

_**Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Love me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m an**_**;**

_**Undercover man**_**;**

_**Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Love me**_**.**

**Over on the princess's end table, Alan found something important.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Alan exclaimed.**

**Suzie &amp; Tom turned to Alan, "What did you find?" they asked him in unison.**

**"I found Annie's Chan com," Alan answered Tom &amp; Suzie. "she would never leave this behind!"**

**"So that means," Wally concluded. "that your sister really was kidnapped!"**

**Back with Anne, her captor threw her into a cold and dark cell where she discovered Princess Hikari in her sakura pink kimono, white tabi socks, and black strapped Zori sandals, Princess Hikari was also tied up.**

**"Who... who... who are you?" Princess Hikari asked Anne.**

**"I am Anne Jodie Chan, a humble musician, and a detective's daughter." Anne answered Princess Hikari.**

**"The Anne Chan of the famous Chan family," the princess exclaimed. "I am a huge fan of your family's music!"**

**Anne looked at Princess Hikari, "What about the Sundance Kids &amp; Butch Cassidy, are you fans of them?" she asked.**

**"The Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids," Princess Hikari exclaimed. "I am a huge fan of their music as well!"**

**Anne began to shiver with chills, not only due to the cold, but also, due to her own fear.**

**So, Anne imagined Henry singing to her in order to boost her courageous spirit.**

**Image Henry: **_**When I was just a boy**_**;**

_**My daddy said to me**_**;**

_**You know the apple shouldn**_**'**_**t fall**_**;**

_**Too far from the family tree**_**;**

_**Countless generations**_**;**

_**Hang their hopes on you**_**;**

_**Ages of tradition**_**;**

_**Depend on what you do**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one man**_**;**

_**The number one hope of my family clan**_**;**

_**Gonna be like my dad**_**;**

_**Any way that I can**_**;**

_**I am**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**The first born of my father**_**;**

_**It makes me feel so glad**_**;**

_**Whenever people tell me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re just like your dad**_**;**

_**Out of all the fathers**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m glad that I got mine**_**;**

_**Out of all my brothers**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the first in line**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one man**_**;**

_**The number one hope of my family clan**_**;**

_**Gonna be like my dad**_**;**

_**Any way that I can**_**;**

_**I am**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**.**

**The image of her eldest brother faded from Anne's view.**

**Thank you, Henry, Anne thought. you always give me the courage I need.**

**Princess Hikari turned to Anne.**

**"Will we ever be rescued?" the princess asked Anne.**

**"Yes we will, Princess," Anne said. "just keep your chin up while I contact Mr. Socrates."**

**"Okay, Anne," Princess Hikari said. "but please just call me Hikari since we are both friends now."**

**When Anne looked at her right wrist, she soon learned that something was missing, "Wham bam, I'm in a jam! My Chan com is missing! Now how am I going to contact Mr. Socrates to let him know I found you?" she asked.**


	11. Operation Rescue Part 1

** Operation Rescue Part 1**

** "Don't worry, Miss... I mean **_**Anne**_**," Princess Hikari said. "I am sure you will think of something."**

** "Oh," Anne sighed. "I sure do hope you're right, Hikari."**

** "You must trust me." the princess said to the musician.**

** Anne then cleared her throat and she began to sing a sweet song.**

** Anne: **_**I may be a tomboy**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a feminist**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in courage**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

** Over in the Sundance Kids' car, Wally began to sing a sweet song to Anne.**

** Wally: **_**I may be a coward**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a big brother**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in loyalty**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

** Now, the twosome sang together from their separate locations.**

** Anne &amp; Wally: **_**We may be different genders**_**;**

_** But inside**_**;**

_** We**_**'**_**re both the same**_**;**

_** We believe in what we want to do**_**;**

_** We believe in honor**_**;**

_** We believe in**_**;**

_** Following our dreams**_**;**

_** Following our dreams**_**.**

** Princess Hikari looked at Anne, "That was a beautiful song." she said.**

** "Thank you, Hikari." Anne said.**

** "Did you write that song for someone special in mind?" Princess Hikari asked Anne curiously.**

** "As a matter of fact, Hikari," Anne admitted. "I did."**

** "Oh, really," Princess Hikari asked Anne curiously. "who did you write that song for by the way?"**

** "Wally Jameson." Anne answered Princess Hikari.**

** "Wally Jameson, the drummer," Princess Hikari exclaimed. "he's my favorite Sundance Kid! And **_**you**_** are friends with him?"**

** "Yes, I am." Anne admitted.**

** Over in the Sundance Kids' car, Stephanie made her own compliment to Wally's song, "That was a beautiful song." she said.**

** "Thank you, Stephie." Wally said.**

** "Did you write that song for someone special in mind?" Stephanie asked Wallycuriously.**

** "As a matter of fact, Stephie," Wally admitted. "I did."**

** "Oh, really," Stephanie asked Wally curiously. "who did you write that song for by the way?"**

** "Anne Chan." Wally answered Stephanie.**

** "Anne Chan," Stephanie asked Wally. "you really like her, huh?"**

** "When you put it that way," Wally said to Stephanie. "I like Anne's keyboard playing more than Merilee's oatmeal raisin muffins."**

** Merilee turned to face Wally from the front seat, "You mean to tell me that you do not like my oatmeal raisin muffins?" she asked him.**

** "I didn't mean it that way, Mary," Wally said. "I meant it like I **_**really**_** like Anne's keyboard playing, I know **_**you**_** feel the same about the Chan clan's oboist!"**

** "You're right, Wally," Merilee sighed, knowing that she had been defeated. "I **_**do**_** love Alan's oboe music."**

** Over in the Chan van, Henry was drowsier than he thought, so Stanley had to drive the Chan van.**

** Henry began to sing through his drowsiness.**

** Henry: **_**Super sleuth**_**;**

_**Ooh**_**;**

_**I am**_**;**

_**A super sleuth**_**.**

** Back in the cell, Anne could tell that the princess was about to lose her cool, so Anne decided to sing her own version of one of her band's songs.**

** Anne: **_**I just got to knock on wood**_**;**

_** Things have never been so good**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m so glad that you are fine**_**;**

_**I will be with you till the end of time**_**;**

_** You make me so happy**_**;**

_** Happy to be with you**_**;**

_** Happy**_**;**

_** With everything you do**_**;**

_** Happy**_**;**

_** The world was made for two**_**;**

_** Happy**_**;**

_** I must have a lucky star**_**;**

_** And**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s shining down to where you are**_**;**

_** If I search my whole life through**_**;**

_** I know I**_**'**_**d never find a friend like you**_**;**

_** You make me so happy**_**;**

_** Happy to be with you**_**;**

_** Happy**_**;**

_** With everything you do**_**;**

_** Happy**_**;**

_** The world was made for two**_**;**

_** Happy**_**;**

_** How lucky can one girl be**_**;**

_** I found a friend just made for me**_**;**

_** Who would think someone so neat**_**;**

_** Has always been just down the street**_**;**

_** You make me happy**_**;**

_** Happy to be with you**_**;**

_** Happy**_**;**

_** With everything you do**_**;**

_** Happy**_**;**

_** The world was made for two**_**;**

_** Happy**_**.**

** Princess Hikari was now calm.**

** "Thank you, Anne," Princess Hikari said. "I needed that."**

** "You're welcome, Hikari." Anne said.**

** "Will we be rescued soon, Anne?" Princess Hikari asked curiously.**

** Anne began to shiver again, this time just due to the chilliness of the cell.**

** "I h-h-h-hope s-s-s-so, Hikari," Anne said through chattering teeth. "I r-r-r-r-really h-h-h-hope s-s-s-so."**

** Princess Hikari &amp; Anne huddled together for warmth and security in their chilly pitch-dark prison cell.**


	12. Operation Rescue Part 2

** Operation Rescue Part 2**

** Suddenly, in the darkness, Princess Hikari heard the sound of keys on a key ring jangling &amp; jingling.**

** "Anne, that could be our rescuer!" Princess Hikari exclaimed.**

** "I don't think so, Hikari." Anne said.**

** A man came up to the cell's door, the keys on the key ring **_**still**_** jangling &amp; jingling.**

** "You will **_**never**_** get rescued," the man said to the princess and the musician. "my master **_**intends**_** on taking over the empire!"**

** "**_**Omae akuma**_**!" Princess Hikari shouted at the man.**

** "You wouldn't! I demand that you tell me who the Wicked Witness Leader is!" Anne told the man courageously.**

** "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** tell you!" the man told Anne.**

** Anne dropped her courageousness and decided to use her cuteness against the man who kidnapped her.**

** "Pretty please with a lemon wedge on top tell me?" Anne asked her captor, pouring her childhood cuteness on him.**

** "You're not going to make me spill **_**that**_** easily!" the man told Anne defiantly.**

** "Pretty please with a lemon wedge on top tell me?" Anne asked her captor, pouring her childhood cuteness on him once more.**

** The man blushed a **_**bright**_** scarlet red, "Alright, Sweetheart, you got me! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just knock it off with the cuteness!" he exclaimed.**

** Back in the Sundance Kids' car, Merilee was reading the map while Butch continued driving.**

** Wally sat in the back seat with Stephanie &amp; Elvis by his side, Wally &amp; Stephanie began to sing their own version of the Chan clan's song, Number One Son.**

** Wally: **_**When I was just a boy**_**;**

_**Our daddy said to me**_**;**

_**You know the apple shouldn**_**'**_**t fall**_**;**

_**Too far from the family tree**_**;**

** Stephanie: **_**Countless generations**_**;**

_**Hang their hopes on you**_**;**

_**Ages of tradition**_**;**

_**Depend on what you do**_**;**

** Wally: **_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one man**_**;**

_**The number one hope of my family clan**_**;**

_**Gonna be like my dad**_**;**

_**Any way that I can**_**;**

_**I am**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

** Stephanie: **_**Someday in the future**_**;**

_** When our dad is gone**_**;**

_** We know that he**_**'**_**ll go happy**_**;**

_**Knowing that his name lives on**_**;**

** Wally: **_**When I am a father**_**;**

_**I only hope someday**_**;**

_**My first born**_**;**

_**Will turn to me**_**;**

_**And I'll hear him say**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the number one man**_**;**

_**The number one hope of my family clan**_**;**

_**Gonna be like my dad**_**;**

_**Any way that I can**_**;**

_**I am**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m his number one son**_**.**

** "Oh, Butch," Merilee said worriedly. "I do hope we're not too late!"**

** In front of the Sundance Kids in the Chan van, Alan was coughing violently, "I am so thirsty!" he complained due to his dry throat.**

** "Sorry, Alan, Anne usually has our water." Tom said to his dry throated older brother.**

** Alan's booming loud dry throat coughing awoke Henry who was sitting up front in the passenger seat with Stanley.**

** "Well, **_**somebody**_** had better get Alan a drink, his coughing woke me up!" Henry groaned irritably.**

** "Sorry, Henry." Alan said through violent coughs.**

** Back in the cell, Anne began to sing to the man who kidnapped her.**

** Anne: **_**I may be a tomboy**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a feminist**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in courage**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

** Over in the Sundance Kids' car, Wally began to sing the same sweet song to Anne.**

** Wally: **_**I may be a coward**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a big brother**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in loyalty**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

** Now, the twosome sang together from their separate locations.**

** Anne &amp; Wally: **_**We may be different genders**_**;**

_** But inside**_**;**

_** We**_**'**_**re both the same**_**;**

_** We believe in what we want to do**_**;**

_** We believe in honor**_**;**

_** We believe in**_**;**

_** Following our dreams**_**;**

_** Following our dreams**_**.**


	13. Operation Rescue Part 3

** Operation Rescue Part 3**

** The guard fell asleep to Anne's song.**

** "Good job, Anne," Princess Hikari whispered so as to not wake the guard. "now we can grab the keys so we can get out of here."**

** "Aren't you forgetting something, Hikari?" Anne whispered back.**

** "I don't think so." Hikari whispered to Anne as quietly as she could.**

** "The kidnapper bound us tightly." Anne reminded Princess Hikari in a whisper.**

** "Oh, yes," Princess Hikari sighed in a whisper. "that's right."**

** Back in the Chan van, James handed Alan a bottle of pineapple juice.**

** "Here you go, Alan Mate," James said. "drink this."**

** Alan gratefully took the bottle of pineapple juice and gulped it all down at once.**

** "Thanks, James," Alan said. "I needed that."**

** "You are quite welcome, Alan Mate." James said.**

** "Are we there yet, Stanley?" Scooter asked, yawning with exhaustion.**

** "You sound tired, Scooter," Suzie said. "I'll sing to you."**

** "Your singing is **_**nothing**_** like Anne's, Sizie, I miss her." the very youngest Chan boy as well as Chan child said.**

** Suzie cleared her throat and began to sing to Scooter.**

** Suzie: **_**Lurking in the shadows**_**;**

_** Hiding behind the wall**_**;**

_**Searching every clue**_**;**

_** Out way upon a fall**_**;**

_** Undercover woman**_**;**

_** Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Love me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m an**_**;**

_** Undercover woman**_**;**

_** Doing all I can**_**;**

_** Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Love me**_**.**

** "Thanks, Suzie," Scooter said. "I needed that."**

** "You are quite welcome, Scooter." Suzie said, hugging her youngest brother.**

** Scooter immediately followed Henry's example and went to sleep.**

** Once they had arrived at the Temple in the Hidden Hills, the Chans &amp; James met with Butch and the Sundance Kids outside so they could formulate a plan.**

** "What's going on, Henry?" Butch asked curiously.**

** "I've got a sure fire plan to get my little sis out of there." Henry answered Butch.**

** "What about the princess?" Wally asked Henry curiously.**

** "Her too!" Henry answered Wally forgetfully.**

** All of a sudden, Tom heard something familiar.**

** Anne: **_**I may be a tomboy**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a feminist**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in courage**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**.**

** "That is Anne," Tom exclaimed. "I **_**know**_** her singing voice!"**

** Anne sang from the cold cell that she &amp; Princess Hikari were in once again.**

** Anne: **_**I may be a tomboy**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a feminist**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in courage**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**.**

** "I don't know that song I'm afraid." Tom sighed.**

** "Wally knows it, he even has a similar one." Stephanie said.**

** "You do?" Alan asked Wally.**

** "Yes, Alan," Wally answered. "I do."**

** "Then sing it, Wally," Merilee said. "and see if Anne will sing back to you."**

** Wally began to sing his song.**

** Wally: **_**I may be a coward**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a big brother**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in loyalty**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**.**

** Anne didn't even sing back.**

** "Try again, Wally." Alan said.**

** Wally cleared his throat and began to sing to Anne once again.**

** Wally: **_**I may be a coward**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a big brother**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in loyalty**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**.**

** Now, Anne sang to Wally from the cell.**

** Anne: **_**I may be a tomboy**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a feminist**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in courage**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

** Back outside the temple, Wally began to sing the same sweet song to Anne.**

** Wally: **_**I may be a coward**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a big brother**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in loyalty**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

** Now, the twosome sang together from their separate locations.**

** Anne &amp; Wally: **_**We may be different genders**_**;**

_** But inside**_**;**

_** We**_**'**_**re both the same**_**;**

_** We believe in what we want to do**_**;**

_** We believe in honor**_**;**

_** We believe in**_**;**

_** Following our dreams**_**;**

_** Following our dreams**_**.**


	14. Song For Stephanie And Stanley

** Song For Stephanie And Stanley**

** "Okay," Flip asked. "now how will we get in that building in order to rescue Anne and Princess Kari?"**

** "Why don't we just burst in there?" Wally suggested.**

** "Only **_**fools**_** rush in, Wally!" Stephanie snapped.**

** "That's right," Henry added. "our only hope would be if you sing to my sister again and hope she will sing back."**

** Wally cleared his throat and began to sing to Anne again.**

** Wally: **_**I may be a coward**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a big brother**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in loyalty**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**.**

** Wally and the others could hear absolutely **_**no**_** sign of Anne.**

** "Try again, Wally." Merilee urged her boyfriend.**

** Wally: **_**I may be a coward**_**;**

_** But there**_**'**_**s so much more to me**_**;**

_** I am also a big brother**_**;**

_** As everyone can see**_**;**

_** I believe in what I want to do**_**;**

_** I believe in loyalty**_**;**

_** I believe in**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**;**

_** Following my dreams**_**.**

** Again, Wally and the others could hear absolutely **_**no**_** sign of Anne.**

** "Oh no," Alan said in a worried voice. "please tell me that Anne didn't get **_**too**_** cold."**

** "What do you mean, Alan?" Stephanie asked curiously.**

** "Simple, Stephanie, when Alan &amp; Anne get too cold," Tom answered just before Alan could even get the chance to speak. "they go into the state of hibernation complete with somniloquy."**

** Stephanie scratched her head in confusion, "What?" she asked Tom.**

** Scooter decided to ease Stephanie's confusion, "When Alan &amp; Anne get too cold, they go to sleep complete with sleep talking." he told Stephanie, translating for Tom.**

** Back in the cell, Princess Hikari could see that Anne was shivering with violent cold chills.**

** "I'm so cold, I'm getting sleepy." the princess heard Anne yawning.**

** "No, Anne! Don't fall asleep," Princess Hikari urged. "the cold air is making you want to bunk down! Think of one of your brothers!"**

** Anne snapped out of it and began to focus on Stanley.**

** Anne imagined Stanley was with her and he appeared before her and began to sing a Sundance Kids song to her.**

** Image Stanley: **_**Stranger**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s your name**_**;**

_**Stranger**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s your game**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you misunderstand me**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t even come on strong**_**;**

_**Oh come on**_**;**

_**Stranger**_**;**

_**Stranger**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m trying to get a message through**_**;**

_**But I must have a bad connection**_**;**

_**Just one little spy from you**_**;**

_**Will be a step**_**; **

_**In the right direction**_**;**

_**Stranger**_**;**

_**I hid someone**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know the low lands**_**;**

_**Ain**_**'**_**t no fun**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you misunderstand me**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t even come on strong**_**;**

_**Oh come on**_**;**

_**Stranger**_**;**

_**Stranger**_**.**

** The vision of Stanley disappeared from Anne's view.**

_**Oh**_**, **_**Stanley**_**, Anne thought. **_**I long to see your smiling face**_**... **_**one more time**_**.**

** Anne continued to think of Stanley as she listened to the guard's booming snoring.**

** Once inside the temple, Wally focused on Stephanie and he began to sing to Anne with all hope that she'd sing back to him.**

** Wally: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the clouds are in the day time sky**_**;**

_**You will never let me down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My younger sister**_**;**

_**My friend**_**;**

** Wally could hear Anne's singing voice ringing clearly from the temple's dungeon.**

** Anne: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the moon is in the night time sky**_**;**

_**I will never let you down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My older brother**_**;**

_**My friend**_**.**


	15. The Rescue Mission

** The Rescue Mission**

** "I can hear Anne singing again!" Stephanie exclaimed.**

** "Quick, Wally," Henry called out. "try singing to Anne again!"**

** "Why should I?" Wally asked Henry in protest.**

** "So that we can pinpoint **_**exactly**_** where Anne's singing is coming from." Tom answered Wally just before Henry could even answer.**

** Wally sighed, cleared his throat, and began to sing to Anne.**

** Wally: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the clouds are in the day time sky**_**;**

_**You will never let me down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My younger sister**_**;**

_**My friend**_**.**

** Anne didn't even sing back.**

** "Wally," Alan shouted. "try singing again!"**

** Wally: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the clouds are in the day time sky**_**;**

_**You will never let me down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My younger sister**_**;**

_**My friend**_**.**

** Again, Anne didn't even sing back.**

** "I don't hear any singing." Nancy said.**

** "Quick, Wally," Suzie said. "try singing **_**again**_**."**

** Wally sighed, cleared his throat, and began to sing to Anne once again.**

** Back in the dungeon, Princess Hikari could hear a male voice singing out to Anne.**

** Wally: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the clouds are in the day time sky**_**;**

_**You will never let me down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My younger sister**_**;**

_**My friend**_**.**

** "Hey, Anne, perk up! I can hear one of our rescuers," Princess Hikari said urgently. "try singing back to the person."**

** Anne heard the guard grunting and snoring loudly.**

** "How can I sing back to our rescuers when that loud **_**noise**_** will drown out my voice?" Anne asked Princess Hikari worriedly.**

** "You've got to **_**try**_**!" Princess Hikari urged Anne.**

** Anne sighed, cleared her throat, and began to sing.**

** Anne: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the moon is in the night time sky**_**;**

_**I will never let you down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My older brother**_**;**

_**My friend**_**.**

** Back on the main floor, Alan heard Anne's song coming from the dungeon.**

** "I can hear Anne singing," Alan said. "coming from **_**that**_** door!"**

** Anne: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the moon is in the night time sky**_**;**

_**I will never let you down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My older brother**_**;**

_**My friend**_**.**

** Butch could hear a sound that was **_**even louder**_** than Anne's song.**

** "Oh my gosh," Butch asked. "what is **_**that**_**?"**

** Henry listened to the **_**horrendous**_** snoring.**

** "Oh! What a sound," Henry exclaimed. "there is **_**absolutely**_** no way it can be human!"**

** All of a sudden, Wally sang to Anne again.**

** Wally: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the clouds are in the day time sky**_**;**

_**You will never let me down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My younger sister**_**;**

_**My friend**_**;**

** Wally then waited for Anne to sing back over the sound of the guard's booming snoring.**

** Until at last, it was Anne's turn to sing.**

** Anne: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the moon is in the night time sky**_**;**

_**I will never let you down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My older brother**_**;**

_**My friend**_**.**

** Flip then saw the door leading down to the cells where the prisoners were kept, "This way, everybody!" he called.**

** Butch and the others raced down the stairs after Flip while Wally &amp; Anne sang to one another once again.**

** Wally: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the clouds are in the day time sky**_**;**

_**You will never let me down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My younger sister**_**;**

_**My friend**_**;**

** Anne: **_**You will always be with me**_**;**

_**Like the moon is in the night time sky**_**;**

_**I will never let you down**_**;**

_**Our bond is eternal**_**;**

_**My older brother**_**;**

_**My friend**_**.**

** Flip and the others silently crept into the room where the guard was sleeping while trying to keep an eye on both Anne and Princess Hikari.**


	16. The Case Solved

** The Case Solved**

** "Anne, are you all right?" Flip asked.**

** "Yes, Flip, Hikari &amp; I are fine," Anne answered. "now will somebody **_**please**_** free us?"**

** Tom crept over to the heavily sleeping guard who was **_**supposed**_** to be on duty **_**instead**_** of resting his eyes and silently grabbed the key ring from the guard's belt.**

** Tom unlocked the cell, "We don't have very much time before the guard arouses, I'm going to get you girls out of there!" he exclaimed.**

** The princess heard more footsteps coming down the stairs.**

** "Hurry," Princess Hikari shouted at Tom. "the main Wicked Witness is coming down the stairs!"**

** Tom quickly unlocked the cell's door and went inside.**

** "Don't worry," Tom told the princess. "I'll have you both out of there in a matter of minutes."**

** Everyone was surprised to see Tom wielding a pocket knive when he cut Anne &amp; Princess Hikari free.**

** The main Wicked Witness hit Stanley with his eye beams and put Stanley in a trance.**

** "Now, attack your fellow detectives!" the Wicked Witness Leader commanded Stanley.**

** "Yes, Master," Stanley said. "I hear and obey."**

** Stanley then attacked Henry.**

** "Stanley, you idiot, what are you doing? It's me, Henry! Come to your senses!" Henry shouted.**

** Anne &amp; Princess Hikari raced out of their cell with the ropes they were tied up with.**

** Princess Hikari handed her rope off to Anne and raced off to grab a nearby bucket that was filled to the brim with water.**

** Anne tied Stanley's hands behind his back.**

** "Stanley Steven Chan," Anne scolded. "how could you attack your own kith &amp; kin like that?"**

** Alan then recognized the glazed look in Stanley's eyes.**

** "He **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** even hear us, Cheetah Cub," Alan called out to Anne. "for poor Stanley is in a trance!"**

** Princess Hikari then and there ran over with the bucket of water.**

** "Not for long, Alan," Princess Hikari shouted. "watch this!"**

** The princess dumped the **_**entire**_** bucket of water all over Stanley who **_**immediately**_** snapped out of his trance.**

** "Huh, what," Stanley asked. "what the heck is going on?"**

** "You were in a trance, Stanley." Butch answered.**

** Stanley was a bit confused, "I was? How did I get in the trance?" he asked.**

** They soon heard a crash, then, the sound of a machine failing.**

** "By means of **_**this**_** robot." Stephanie answered Stanley.**

** "And, I've got a hunch," Alan said in agreement with Stephanie. "that with a bit of tinkering &amp; rewiring, we will be able to control the very person who had controlled my brother with his or her own machine."**

** "In English please, Alan." Merilee said.**

** "To put it simply, Merilee," Stephanie said. "we will turn the master into the slave."**

** "Oh," Merilee said. "now I get it!"**

** Once Stephanie &amp; Alan both finished tinkering with the robot back at the palace, the Chans and the Sundance Kids put their plan into immediate action.**

** "Now my slave," Anne said to the robot. "hypnotize the one you are working for and bring him or her right to us."**

** "Yes, Master," the robot said. "I hear and obey."**

** The robot came back a few moments later with a spellbound Yuki in its grasp.**

** "Just as we figured it!" Tom exclaimed.**

** "It's the imperial adviser," Merilee exclaimed. "Yuki!"**

** "How does it feel to be a slave instead of a master, Mister?" Stanley asked Yuki.**

** Everyone had to laugh.**

** Emperor Hikaru &amp; Empress Ayaka were as pleased as punch to have their daughter back safe and sound.**

** On the way back to the Worldwide Talent Agency, Butch contacted Mr. Socrates.**

** "Well, Mr. Socrates, our mission is over," Butch said. "we are returning home with the Chans."**

** "All's well that ends well, Butch," Mr. Socrates said. "all's well that ends well."**


End file.
